


I can handle it, right?

by GeoFender



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Pining, Pre-Captain Marvel (2019), unbeta-read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Prompt: CompetitionShe could handle a simple game of darts with Carol Danvers. But drunk, with that hazel eyes looking at her? She wasn't so sure.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I can handle it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language. Please, be kind.

« Lowest score buys the next round! »  
  
Carol yelled, as she victoriously planted a dart in the center of the bullseye. Maria sipped her beer, shifting her gaze between the dartboard and Carol, who swayed her hips way too off rhythm with the song it was playing in the background. Stupid, stupid Danvers, already too tipsy to dance properly, but sober enough to still kick her ass.  
  
She knew she was doomed to lose, Carol was awarded _Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon_ right after graduation, but she nodded anyway, accepting the challenge because her best friend was hurting. And she was hurting because Father’s Day was coming close, one of the worst days of the year for the fellow Captain.  
  
So yeah, she could suck it up for a bit and be a distraction. She then put the bottle on an unused pinball, grabbing a dart from her hand, throwing maybe with too much force that it slammed on the dirty, dirty Pancho’s wall.   
  
  
« That’s the best you got, Rambeau? »  
  
Carol clearly tried to stifle a snicker, but failed miserably in her intent. God, Maria loved that laugh. Well, not only that laugh. All the kinds of laugh her best friend could emit, honestly. And… fucking hell, she was so in love with her. She pick the dart up again and shook her head, laughing along with her.  
  
  
« You wish. And I’m just warming up. »  
  
She took another sip of her beer, barely started, observing how Carol tried to land the bullseye for the second time. And sighed as she managed to. The only thing that soothed her was how much Carol could handle alcohol or, at least, its flavor. She leaned on the same pinball she put her beer and just watched the dart hit the target, a victorious smile on Danvers’ face. That idiotic, beautiful face.   
  
  
« ‘ria? Your turn, now. »

She wished Carol was whispering, but she wasn’t. Her friend was almost on the verge of shouting those words, probably due to the alcohol in her veins. She blinked a few times, as if she was caught by surprise by that sentence. A very, very simple question that left her throat completely dry, as if she wasn’t nursing her beer. Those damn hazel eyes, right now confused and worried and fixed on her, were some kind of curse, there wasn’t another reasonable explanation. But she couldn’t tell Carol, her fragile Carol, risking both of their careers only because she caught feelings.  
  
  
« You know what? It’s late and we are drunk. »  
  
Maria grumbled, eyes on her beer and avoiding actively Carol’s gaze, she was sure she was going to spill the tea if she didn’t do so. In that conditions, without a safety net of some sorts… she was scared.  
  
  
« Kay, got the message. You’ll drive? »  
  
Maria nodded yes and left the beer, barely touched.  
  
  
 _She could handle it. She could handle it._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as geofenderwrites. And please take a look at my description box.


End file.
